Wikipedia defines a rocker within the context of a rocking chair, as follows: “A rocking chair is a type of chair having two curved bands, known as rockers, attached to the bottom of the legs, connecting the legs on each side to each other. The rockers contact the floor at only two points, giving the occupant the ability to rock back and forth by shifting their weight or pushing lightly with their feet.”
The present disclosure is directed to novel rockers for an injection-molded rocking chair that allows the chair with the integral rockers to be manufactured in one-piece while satisfying all relevant government and industry tests.